bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
CORtech (BZPRPG)
History After Joske's mysterious transformation and arrival on the island, he and his few followers wanted to create an organization that would be a protector of innocent people. After he and his father had witnessed and fought under Toa Smeagol in the Xa-Koro Wars, he realized that it was the civilian that got caught in the middle. So to protect those that could not defend themselves, he created a company called CORtech. CORtech was originally designed only as a front for a bigger organization; instead it became a company in it's own right by making practical the technology developed by the Destrians. It quickly became the top supplier of power for the region, as well as one of the leading manufacturers. It has grown to the point where it has a monopoly on many enterprises, and will continue to grow in new ventures, as well as developing it's own technologies. However, using Destrian ideas, even though they are doing it for the common good, has Joske uneasy, and he would like to settle things with them before something goes wrong. It was later revealed that the bigger organization was in fact, the Lightbringers, and after Joske and his friend Kye disappeared from Terros Nui, CORtech seemed to have shut down. After the hiatus, CORtech opened its doors again, this time producing necessary weaponry and technology for the revived Lightbringers as well as other factions like the Counter Assault Shield. Description Located along the main river in Le-Terros, it's buildings work with nature instead of being a stark contrast to the area around it. Made of stone and wood, the buildings are designed not only of stability, but also for beauty. Arched doorways and passages mask the building feel lofty, while the many large windows give it and airy atmosphere. Around the office complex and residence structures are gardens and gravel paths, furthering the atmosphere of harmony with the forest beyond. Land not used is let to itself, with only well-kept roads between buildings. To the north is the manufacturing complex, and along the river several waterwheel stations provide power. It is a place of peace not usual for large companies. As for the company itself it's doors are always open for visits and tours, and representatives are ready to assist those with questions or concerns. In fact, the CEO, Toa Joske, has a policy of keep his office open as well, so that anyone can can talk to him personally. Toa Joske wants to keep the customer and civilian first, and wants to prove that his company in genuinely concerned with others. Though CORtech has a loose open-door policy, it's security force is second to none. It has round the clock surveillance of the buildings and land surrounding it; nothing goes unnoticed. Any suspicious individual is immediately detained. Thus far, the security force can boast not a single successful break in, murder, or theft within CORtech jurisdiction. However, due to the growing threat of other guilds and more desperate criminals, CORtech has beefed up it's security to the point where it appears to be a personal army. How it achieves these feats or operates is a closely guarded secret. All of this shadows Joske's personal goal: creating a military force to combat the other evil organizations on the island; this is the Ranger program. In a sense CORtech is simply a tool to get resources to the Rangers. Dressed in black and blue and working in teams of five, they have become extremely successful at keeping the area clear of murading tribes and other treacherous beings in the Le-Terros area. They have become the stuff of legends to those living there; always around, it's affects very apparent, but the Rangers themselves rarely seen. What is known is that they travel in groups of five, with a Fire and Wind Elemental always in the "Team"; the other three spots are filled according to need. There are two different types of Rangers: Elemental, those that have one of the six elements at their command, and S-gen, standing for second generation. They have any power not an element. Where their base is located and how they operate remains a mystery. Category: Factions (BZPRPG)